SOULMATE NOT NEEDED!
by Beizanten
Summary: Tony Stark's parent was soul-mate yet they were far from happy/content and it grow worse year after year as his father obsession over finding captain America and his abuse of Tony grow. Tony think all the stuff about soul-mate being glorious, sacred and everlasting were load of bullshit and that perhaps he is lucky that his soulmate-Captain America is either in stasis/fish food


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Searching for a beta

A thousands thanks forkathrynw221291 and RaynieceMalfoy for commenting my story and help me get the confident to sent them

**SOULMATE NOT NEEDED!**

Soul-bonding is a rare occurrence that hardly ever happens; only 3500 bonding had been confirmed in America since the early seventeen century. **Twin-flame** is the ultimate bond of soul-mate; Twin-flame soul-mates are really rare and they claim to have spent many past reincarnations together.

This is a glossy, shiny definition of soul-mate:

_"[Soulmate:] A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet — a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a __love__ so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior._

_ Your soul-mate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. You are also all that much aware of the beauty in life, because you have been given a great gift and will always be thankful."_

Children had been taught about how perfect, wonderful and sacred soul-bond and **Twin-flame** is since they could speak. And something about being with your soul-mate make _your blood sing with the serene hum of Zen gardens _and all the ever-lasting beauty and joy of meeting your soul-mate bullshit the TV and grown up try to brainwash you with.

Tony wasn't fooled the slightest; his own parent is the living proof of the _**ugly truth.**_ Soul-bond wasn't sacred or _glorious_ as people, novels and television make it out to be and not all soul-bound couples are happy. There were 0.6% soul-bonded couples break up/divorce confirm since early 17th century—each and every case highly publicized in the news, because people believe soul-bond were sacred and everlasting and kept trying to figure out what went wrong. And to think there are some soul-mates who claim to still have spiritual connection with their dead soul-mate-which Tony believe it must have been their mind playing trick on them to cope with the grief.

To the soul-mate who wasn't happy they are likely to break up or trapped in a never ending cycle of misery like his mom always waiting and waiting for her soul-mate to make her life perfect again…Tony will never allow himself to be that pitiful.

XXX

Howard and Maria Stark are soul-mate but his mother is so miserable and Howard... Howard was obsessed with his invention and finding Captain America (and the super-serum in Captain America's blood) that his attention was only divided three ways the company, the bottle, and Captain America

Sure his mother once told him how his father use to be a great lover and alpha-but now his mother drinks and smoke to forget a husband who was never there…not since she is pregnant with her son…

Two years after his search and still no result that is when, Howard start turning into an alcoholic. As soon as he was done fixing or inventing whatever he was on, he would celebrate with a three day drinking binge.. Every time he came back from his expedition with nothing he will start yelling and treating people like dirt and it only got worse as years went by.

Maria had been drowning in depression and that any warmth or connection in his and his mom relationship was lost by the time he was four. …she mostly forget Tony exist...some time she blame Tony; saying it all Tony fault for being Captain America's soul-mate that his existence has renew Howard desire to find the super-soldier relic. For years, Tony believes it.

It grew more frequent as she falls more through depression through the years. In her drunken ravings she spews whatever poison she managed to come up with at Tony from day to day.


End file.
